You Gotta Believe
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: PJ Berri has been finally down lately, and has been struck in a little bit of a rut, causing his friends to becoming concerned about what's bothering him. PaRappa notices his best friend's depression, and let's him know that he believes in him, and that all he has to do is to believe in himself. Slight PaRappa X Sunny Funny. One-shot!


**Hey guys, I've decided to post something entirely new, and this will be my very first story in the PaRappa the Rapper series, and he's one of the most adorable and heroic dogs ever, and he reminds me of Courage the Cowardly Dog. I also love that he's an adorable rapper, and always wears that cute orange hat of his on his cute head. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the PaRappa the Rapper series! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~You Gotta Believe!~**

It's a beautiful sunny day at the Fruites Dojo, and the young canine hero and rapper known as PaRappa the Rapper, PaRappa to his friends is seen exciting the dojo, after finishing a hard day of training with his master Chop Chop Master Onion. He sat down on the bench outside of the dojo, and used a towel to wipe the sweat off his head.

"Man, that was such an intense training session." PaRapppa said, panting heavily. "But I always gotta believe! I gotta be the greatest rapper ever!" He yelled.

PaRappa then walked into the parking lot, got into his car, and started driving down streets. The young rapping dog was lucky that his dad let him keep his drivers license and car ever since he ended up totaling his dad's car when he was daydreaming about kissing his love interest, Sunny Funny, when he was behind the wheel, and him and his friends were all surprisingly unharmed in the car accident. In the months after performing at the Club Fun, he had becoming a much better driver and his overall driving skills had improved so much that his dad finally bought him a car of his very own, which was something that made PaRappa very happy.

"I'm so happy I've got my own car now." PaRappa said, as he continued driving down the streets, and felt his stomach starting to rumble. "I'd better grab a bite to eat." He said, seeing his favorite hangout spot the Phat Donut shop up ahead, and drives it.

PaRappa packed the car in packing lot, hopped out of the car, and bought a couple of donuts and a soda. He then sat down at a table, and started enjoying his snack, unaware that his friends Sunny Funny and Katy Kat were sitting a table on the other side of the restaurant. The two girls giggled in a playful tone, and slowly started walking towards the canine hero, ready to surprise their rapping friend.

"Ready?" Katy Kat whispered.

"I sure am." Sunny Funny replied, giggling. "Let's do this, Katy."

Sunny Funny and Katy Kat placed their hands on PaRappa's shirt, and started tickling him playfully, as they heard their friend giggling and laughing. PaRappa laughed even more, as he felt tickling sensation move to his arms, and fell out of his seat, landing on the ground, and saw his two friends laughing.

"Hey girls. I didn't even notice you two sneaking up on me." PaRappa said in between giggles, as the two continued tickling him. "Okay, okay. Uncle!" He shouted.

Sunny Funny and Katy Kat stopped tickling their friend, and helped him back up into his seat, before joining him at the table. PaRappa offered the two some of his donuts, but they kindly declined his offer.

"So, how have you been, PaRappa?" Sunny Funny asked, noticing PaRappa's blush.

"I've been really busy, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to hangout with you all, due to all the training sessions I've been doing at the dojo." PaRappa said, as he sighed. "Master Chop Chop Onion has been working me hard, but I always gotta be the best!" He said, as he jumped into the air.

"We've noticed, PaRappa." Katy Kat replied, and patted him on the back. "Ever since you rapped at your biggest performance at the Club Fun, you've been improving your rapping skills so much. Like you said, you gotta believe." She said, smiling.

"You got that right, Katy! I gotta believe!" PaRappa shouted happily, and top another sip of his soda.

PaRappa then realized that someone was absent, and noticed that his best friend PJ Berri wasn't with them, and didn't see his bear friend anywhere in the donut shop. In fact, PaRappa had only seen his best friend a couple of times, and each time he looked at PJ Berri, he could tell that something was really bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger right on it.

"Say, have either of you seen PJ Berri?" PaRappa asked in a concerned tone, worried about his best friend.

Right after PaRappa mentioned their friends' name, both Sunny Flower and Katy Kat's expressions changed, and they both frowned, as they sighed sadly. They both also knew that something was bothering their friend, and they knew he needed someone to comfort their bear friend. Sunny Funny then sat down beside PaRappa, and said. "PaRappa, PJ Berri is a little depressed right now and we don't know why."

"Wait a minute! PJ Berri is depressed?" PaRappa yelled, as he gasped.

"I'm afraid so, PaRappa. He's been depressed for a couple of weeks, and we're all really worried about him. I was hoping that since you're his best friend, you could maybe go over and cheer the poor guy up." Sunny Funny replied. "He needs some cheering up now."

"Sunny Funny, I'll cheer him and make him be happy again." PaRappa said, holding her hand. "I promise."

"Oh, PaRappa, you're such an amazing friend. Thank you so much." Sunny Flower replied, kissing him on the cheek.

PaRappa became lovestruck, and fell to the ground, with his eyes changed into hearts. Sunny Funny and Katy Kat helped their lovestruck friend back up, and helped him back into his seat, as he returned to normal.

"Wow, that was amazing." PaRappa said, turning his attention back to the girls. "So, where's PJ Berri at?"

"He's at the Club Fun, PaRappa." Katy Kat replied.

"Thanks." PaRappa said, as he ran to his car. "I've got to comfort my best friend!" He shouted, getting into his car, and driving off.

PaRappa drove around the city, and arrived at the Club Fun, and hopped out of his car. He then bursts through the doors, and saw his best friend sitting down on a nearby bench, as he sighed sadly, and wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses.

"PJ Berri, are you alright?" PaRappa asked, sitting down beside him.

"PaRappa, what are you doing here?" PJ Berri asked in surprise. "I thought you would be busy with training."

"I finished early, PJ. Now, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." PaRappa asked, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I've lost my mojo, PaRappa!" PJ Berri shouted, sobbing into PaRappa's shirt. "I can't think of any new ideas to do while I'm playing the DJ!"

PaRappa sighed, and gently wrapped his arms around the bear lovingly, and hugged him tightly, as he patted him on the back. PJ Berri continued sobbing heavily, as he hugged his best friend back lovingly, feeling a little bit better being hugged by his best friend. He then looked up at PaRappa, and saw his best friend smiling at him lovingly, as they hugged each other tighter.

"PJ, you're the most amazing and awesome DJ in town, and you have some amazing talent." PaRappa said, as rubbed his ears. "You were the DJ during my performance at Club Fun, and you did an amazing job." He said.

"But, I still want to be the amazing PJ the DJ." PJ Berri pouted, as he sniffled. "I just feel so pathetic."

"Don't say that, PJ! You're not pathetic at all!" PaRappa said, and gave him another loving hug. "You're just struggling at the moment, and I have my moments where I end up struggling myself, so I know what its like too. I know you'll be back in the game, and I believe in you, buddy. You're my best friend in the whole world." PaRappa said, as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, PaRappa. Do you think I can really pullout of this rut?" PJ Berri asked, smiling.

"I do, buddy. You gotta believe in yourself." PaRappa replied, as he smiled.

"You're right, buddy! I gotta believe!" PJ Berri shouted happily, putting his sunglasses on. "Thank you so much! You always know what to say that gets me motivated!"

"I love you, buddy." PaRappa said, as he hugged him once more.

"Love you too, PaRappa." PJ Berri replied, hugging him back, as the two of them laughed.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this adorable and fluffy one-shot story of mine. This was my very first PaRappa the Rapper story, and I overall did enjoy writing this story. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later.**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
